


Claiming

by theinsandoutsofcastiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, AU, Dom/sub, F/M, Virgin Characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:32:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theinsandoutsofcastiel/pseuds/theinsandoutsofcastiel
Summary: Could you possibly do a A/B/O AU where it’s a Alpha!ChuckxOmega!Reader and they meet each other in a bookstore and the reader is very shy and innocent but they’re drawn to each other and want to move slow, over time they mate. Maybe a A/B/O series? AND Pretty please with a cherry on top could I ask for an A/B/O fic where alpha!Chuck and omega!reader want to take things slowly but then maybe the reader goes into heat and he fucks her roughly and gives her everything she needs? And can it go from super cute to super dirty, filthy, sexy smut?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t follow the second request exactly (I hope that’s ok). Instead of the reader in heat, I made it so that Chuck is in rut. I wanted to change things up a little bit from what I normally write.

Warnings: A/B/O, AU, Alpha!Chuck, Omega!Reader, dom/sub, rough smut, virgin!reader and Chuck

Fic:

It was rare to find an unclaimed alpha. You’d seen alphas with as many as six claiming marks on their necks, but this man didn’t have a single one. To be honest, you couldn’t remember the last time you’d met an alpha who hadn’t claimed at least one omega. This man though … he didn’t even have the smell of an omega on him.

You’d accidentally reached for the same book, his fingers brushing yours as you take hold of the book’s spine. “Sorry,” he says, quickly pulling his hand back.

“An alpha who says sorry?” you ask in shock. It wasn’t in their nature to apologize that easily.

“Yeah, sorry,” he says, rubbing the back of his neck. You can’t help but laugh as you pull the book from the shelf.

“Here,” you say, holding the book out to him, “It’s yours.” You were shy and you didn’t want to make a scene so you instantly tried to give this alpha the book he had wanted.

“No,” he says, “You grabbed it first. You take it.” Most alphas would’ve taken the book and left without so much as a thank you or a second thought.

“But it’s the last one,” you tell him.

“It’s fine,” he says, “I can always go somewhere else. I’ve got more books than I can count anyway, I probably shouldn’t be buying any more.”

“Are you sure?” you ask, still holding the book out to him. It was in your nature to want to please and for some reason you wanted to please this alpha more than you’d ever wanted to please an alpha before.

“Yeah,” he answers, “I’m sure, but … could I have something else instead?” Here it goes, apparently he was a typical alpha after all with only one thing on his mind. His eyes flick down to your neck, looking for a claiming mark but not finding one. You didn’t have one because you’d never been claimed. There was no way you were becoming part of a harem, you wanted someone special, someone who wanted you and you only.

“Um,” you answer, not wanting to lead him on.

“I realize how that sounded,” he says, hitting his palm against his forehead, “What I meant was, may I have your name? Or your number? Or both?” You were surprised, his request much different from the one you had expected.

“Y/N,” you tell him.

“Y/N,” he repeats as if he’s testing to see how your name rolls off his tongue, “I’m Chuck. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Chuck,” you answer, shaking his hand.

***

Your courtship had gone on much longer than any normal courtship did. You were shy around him at first because you knew how alphas could be, but he wasn’t the typical alpha. Chuck was the most respectful alpha you’d ever met. He was gentle and caring and he didn’t push you or force you to do anything you didn’t want to do. On top of that, he was playful and he brought you out of your shell. You trusted him and you could be yourself around him.

To your surprise, Chuck wanted to take things slowly. He took you on so many dates you couldn’t keep track of them all. You’d met his friends and he’d met yours. Your friends thought he was strange for an alpha, but they liked him and his friends liked you too even though you were shy and a little awkward around them.

The first time he said he loved you, you were shocked. It was a random confession, whispered while you sat in his arms on the sofa watching a movie. You never believed there was an alpha like him; one who would treat you as an equal rather than like a lesser as most alphas did to their omegas. Chuck truly loved you and over time, you’d fallen in love with him too.

You loved the way he held you, touched you, kissed you. In return, you wanted to give him everything. Even though he hadn’t claimed you, you wanted to give him anything he wanted. You wanted him to be your alpha and you wanted to be his omega, but Chuck didn’t want to rush things.

When you reach his house, you pull the key he’d given you out of your pocket and unlock his door, stepping inside before locking it again. “Chuck?” you ask, not seeing him in the living room or kitchen. He should be here, he had said he would be and his car was parked in the driveway. “Chuck, where are you?” you ask louder as you begin to search for him. He had told you about his headaches and you begin to worry that maybe he was having one now.

“You shouldn’t be here,” Chuck growls, “I told you not to come. I texted you, didn’t you see it?” You turn to find him standing naked in his bedroom doorway, his cock standing at attention, knot already forming. Your eyes go wide as the smell of cum hits you. The sight of him like this combined with the smell was enough to soak your panties. He was in rut and the omega in you instantly wanted to give Chuck what he needed.

“Chuck,” you whisper, moving closer. Chuck grabs you and pushes you roughly against the wall, his hands falling against the wall to either side of your head, trapping you between it and his body. His chest rises and falls with each heavy breath, his pupils blown wide with lust.

“You need to leave,” Chuck says, “I can’t control myself when I’m like this.”

“If you really want me to leave, then I will,” you tell him, “But I’d like to stay. I want to help you.” You card your hands through his hair and run them along his bare skin.

“Y/N, I’m in rut,” Chuck tells you, “It’s taking everything I have to not bend you over a table and fuck you right now, or take you right here against this wall, or pin you down on my bed and breed you. If you don’t leave, I might just do that.”

“Is that what you want?” you ask him, leaning in to kiss his cheek and neck.

“I’d be claiming you Y/N,” Chuck says, “I didn’t want it to be like this. I wanted our first time to be different, neither of us distracted by our rut or heat.”

“It’s ok Chuck,” you tell him, “I want this, I want you to claim me.” You couldn’t take your hands or lips off him. Having him so close, his bare skin beneath your fingertips, the smell of him in rut enveloping you, all of it made your body heat up. You crave him.

“I can’t control myself,” Chuck warns you, “Not when I’m like this.”

“Claim me, Chuck, please,” you whisper, your lips brushing his ear, “I want you to claim me. I want to be your omega, I want you to be my alpha. Please, let me help you. You can use me however you want; I’ll give you anything you need.” You run your hands all over his body, pulling, tugging, clutching.

“Once I claim you, it can’t be undone, you know that,” Chuck warns.

“I know,” you confirm, desperately pulling him closer, “I want that. I want to be yours. I want you to claim me, mate me, breed me. Please, Chuck.”

“Y/N,” Chuck groans, desperately trying to control himself. Your pussy is dripping and you need him just as much as he needs you.

“I want your knot inside me,” you whisper. Finally he gives in, unable to control his urges any longer. His hands tear open the front of your shirt, buttons flying in every direction, as he leans in and sinks his teeth into the skin of your neck. He makes sure to place the mark high on your neck, insuring that other alphas will be able to see that you’ve been claimed.

“Alpha,” you moan, giving him his rightful title as he claims you. You tilt your head to the side, giving him better access to your neck as you thread your fingers through his hair. Gasps and moans escape your lips as he sucks at your skin, deepening the color of the mark so that it’ll stand out. He laves his tongue over the mark, soothing the sting a bit.

All the while, his hands pull at your clothing, undressing you. His skin is sticky against yours, a sign that he’s tried and failed to clean up the cum that’s spilled out of him as he tried to relieve his rut on his own. You knew what he needed. He needed his omega, needed to feel his knot swell inside you as your walls clamped down around him.

“You’re already so wet for me, my little omega,” Chuck groans, “I can smell it.” He was right, slick trickles down your thighs, your pussy so ready to take his cock. His kisses are rough, teeth grazing your skin. He lifts you from the floor and carries you to his bed, dropping you down and crawling above you.

“Knot me,” you beg, “Please, Alpha, I want to feel your knot inside me.” You run your hands along his chest, committing each inch of him to memory. Chuck kisses your body, kissing your collarbone and breasts roughly as his hands explore your skin.

“Already such a good little omega,” Chuck praises, “Wanting to please your alpha.”

“Yes, Chuck, Alpha, please,” you moan, “Let me please you.” Chuck moves back up your body, pushing your legs wide apart before settling between them. Your breathing is fast and shallow, adrenaline coursing through your veins as you wait for him to take you.

Chuck captures your lips and kisses you deeply as he thrusts into you in one swift motion. You cry out as his already swelling knot pushes into you, stretching you further. “I’m sorry,” Chuck says, “I didn’t mean to hurt you.” His eyes are shut tight as he tries to regain control.

“Don’t be,” you tell him, “I love it. Your knot feels so good.” You’d used toys before, but none of them compared to the real thing. You knew it would be Chuck’s knot you craved during your next heat and nothing else.

“Tell me if you need me to stop,” Chuck instructs.

“I will Alpha,” you reply, “Please, mate me.”

Chuck looks down at you hungrily as he pulls back and thrusts forward again, his knot slipping in and out of you as he sets a demanding pace. He couldn’t help himself; he needed to mate you, to feel you orgasm around his swollen knot. “My omega,” Chuck grunts. His hands grip your skin, sure to leave bruises. “Take my cock,” he grunts, “So good for me, my omega.”

The way he sits on his knees allows him to watch as his throbbing cock fills you again and again. “Rub your clit for me,” he instructs, “I want you to cum with me.” You do as your alpha says, reaching down to rub the sensitive bundle of nerves in time with his frantic pace. Your walls tighten around him, your orgasm drawing closer and closer.

His hand presses your leg up towards your shoulder, giving him a new angle to fuck you at. His cock pounds into you, hitting your g-spot with each thrust as he fucks you hard into the bed. “Alpha,” you moan, “Alpha, I love your cock inside me, please knot me.”

Chuck grunts loudly at your begging. He leans forward kissing you hard as he slams into you one last time. His knot is swollen so large that he can no longer pull it from you. Chuck fists his free hand into your hair and kisses you. You move your hand from yourself and move to touch Chuck instead, pulling him tight against you as his cock twitches.

“Yes,” Chuck grunts as he grinds himself against you, his swollen knot offering little room for movement. His cock throbs and twitches against your fluttering walls. “Cum for me Y/N,” Chuck demands as he grinds himself hard against you, “Cum around your alpha’s cock.”

Your back arches from the bed and your toes curl as your walls clamp down around him. “Alpha!” you cry out as your orgasm hits you hard, pleasure flooding every inch of your body. You clutch at him, needing to feel his body against yours.

“Oh Y/N,” Chuck groans, “Yes, my little omega.” Chuck’s cock pulses as he spills his seed inside you. His hips rock against you as his cock continues to pump you full of his cum. His hand places your leg back down against the bed and slides up your body.

“I love you Alpha,” you tell him, running your hands along his body as he works you both through your highs.

Chuck grabs you and pulls you with him as he rolls onto his back, placing you above him. “I love you too Y/N,” Chuck says as you prop yourself up on your forearms and look down at him lovingly, “But you didn’t claim me.” You could hear the hurt in his voice and it killed you.

“I’m sorry,” you apologize, running your fingertips along his cheek gently, “I didn’t get a chance.” You lean in, kissing his cheek and jaw line. His hands slide down your back and over the curve of your ass before sliding back up again. As your lips meet Chuck’s neck, you sink your teeth into his skin, marking him and claiming him as your alpha.

“Y/N,” Chuck groans as you suck his skin, turning the mark a dark purple. You lave your tongue over the mark in an attempt to soothe the pain. He brings your lips back to his, mumbling about how he belongs to you, how you’re his omega and he’s your alpha, how you’re the only one he wants.

Breaking the kiss, Chuck pulls you down to him. His hand cards through your hair as you snuggle against him, your fingers tracing random patterns against his chest. “It wasn’t supposed to be like this,” Chuck says.

“What do you mean?” you ask.

“For our first time I wanted it to be slower,” Chuck says, “I wanted to take care of you and show you that I love you. I’m sorry I ruined that for you.”

“Don’t be,” you tell him, “You didn’t ruin anything. I’m glad that I could help you. And we can always take it slowly later, after your rut is over.”

“I’m so glad you’re my omega,” Chuck says, smiling down at you.

“Not as glad as I am to have you as my alpha,” you respond. He hooks two fingers beneath your chin and guides your lips to his, kissing you deeply. You stay like that for a long time, wrapped up in each other and enjoying each other’s company.

After a while, his hands begin clutch at you, his chest rising and falling rapidly as his rut begins to take control again. You knew you wouldn’t have much longer to relax. His knot was slowly going down and you knew before long he’d be knotting you all over again. He’d want to keep knotting you, his rut controlling his urges, but you didn’t mind. He was your alpha and you’d be there for him to give him anything he needed.


End file.
